eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Il me donne rendez-vous
|year=1995 |position=4th |points=94 |previous=Je suis un vrai garçon |next=Diwanit Bugale }} '''Il me donne rendez-vous '''was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1995 performed by Nathalie Santamaria. It was performed 12th on the night following Croatia and preceding Hungary. At the close of voting, it finished in 4th place with 94 points. Lyrics French= Ses trois bouquets de fleurs à la porte de la maison Un poème qu'il m'écrit comme des paroles de chanson Sa voix au répondeur vers les quatre heures du matin Qui me dit: "Mon p'tit cœur, je vous embrasse, tout va bien" Je l'attends un peu comme le voleur attend son heure J'ai l'idée que cet homme est un chat ou un charmeur Il me donne rendez-vous, souvent il me dit vous "Vous permettez, mam'zelle" "De pendre à votre cou un baiser, un bijou" "Quelque chose d'éternel" Il me donne rendez-vous, alors je vous l'avoue J'me sens pousser des ailes Et l'Bon Dieu est jaloux de cet ange un peu fou Qui me fait croire au ciel Il me donne rendez-vous comme il donnerait sa vie Je n'avais jamais dit vous à personne avant lui C'est un billet d'avion directions les Îles Marquises Parce que j'avais dit non à New York et à Venise C'est une grande limousine garée en bas d'l'ascenseur Il est capable en prime de s'déguiser en chauffeur Il est un peu dandy, un peu voyou, un peu dingue Et moi, j'suis, comme on dit, la chanteuse de son bastringue Il me donne rendez-vous, souvent il me dit vous "Vous permettez, mam'zelle" "De pendre à votre cou un baiser, un bijou" "Quelque chose d'éternel" Il me donne rendez-vous, alors je vous l'avoue J'me sens pousser des ailes Et l'Bon Dieu est jaloux de cet ange un peu fou Qui me fait croire au ciel Il me donne rendez-vous comme il donnerait sa vie Je n'avais jamais dit vous à personne avant lui Il me donne rendez-vous, souvent il me dit vous "Vous permettez, mam'zelle" "De pendre à votre cou un baiser, un bijou" "Quelque chose d'éternel" Il me donne rendez-vous, alors je vous l'avoue J'me sens pousser des ailes Et l'Bon Dieu est jaloux de cet ange un peu fou Qui me fait croire au ciel Qui me fait croire au ciel Qui me fait croire au ciel |-| Translation= His three bunches of flowers at the door of my home A poem written for me as lyrics of a song His voice at the answering machine round four AM Tells me: "My sweetheart, lots of kisses, everything's fine" I'm waiting for him, a bit like a thief waiting for the good hour I have the idea that this man is a sweetie or a charmer He makes a date with me, often he tells me politely "If you will permit me, miss" "To put a kiss, a jewel on your neck" "Something eternal" He makes a date with me, then I admit That I feel wings growing on me And the Good Lord is jealous of this angel who is a bit crazy It makes me believe in heaven He makes a date with me as if he would give his life Before him, I've always been on first-name terms It's an airline ticket bound for the Marquesas Islands Because I've said no to New York and Venice It's a big limousine parked at the bottom of the elevator He's also capable to desguise himself as a chauffeur He's a bit dandy, a bit hooligan, a bit crazy But I am, as they say, the singer of his dance band He makes a date with me, often he tells me politely "If you will permit me, miss" "To put a kiss, a jewel on your neck" "Something eternal" He makes a date with me, then I admit That I feel wings growing on me And the Good Lord is jealous of this angel who is a bit crazy It makes me believe in heaven He makes a date with me as if he would give his life Before him, I've always been on first-name terms He makes a date with me, often he tells me politely "If you will permit me, miss" "To put a kiss, a jewel on your neck" "Something eternal" He makes a date with me, then I admit That I feel wings growing on me And the Good Lord is jealous of this angel who is a bit crazy It makes me believe in heaven It makes me believe in heaven It makes me believe in heaven Trivia * Marquesas Islands - a group of islands in French Polynesia. Video Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1995 Category:20th Century Eurovision